


Yankee Candle

by Alphanimpala92



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Bottom Peter Hale, Candles, F/M, Hot Sex, Love marks, Nipple Play, One Shot, Penis In Vagina Sex, Top Peter Hale, Wax Play, candle scents, eatting out, ride em cow girl, rodo sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphanimpala92/pseuds/Alphanimpala92





	Yankee Candle

Giovanna’s room smelled like a hot apple pie fresh out the oven as the fire melted the candle wax, spreading the sweet smelling scent throughout the room.

Peter pounced on the bed with Giovanna hovering over top of him, leaning down she crashed her lips to the betas.

Nipping and tugging at his bottom lip as their tongues battled for permission to enter the others mouth.

Removing her mouth from Peter’s she licked a thick strip down his neck to his collar bone, where she began sucking the exposed skin into her mouth leaving dark purple marks.

“Easy, don’t leave any marks girl.” Peter bellowed out.

Kissing her way down to his pecks Giovanna latched her lips around the little pink averted nipple, sucking it in between her teeth she bit down roughly. – while her other hand toyed with the other one.

A small grunt escapes his lips as he tossed his head onto the pillows. – sinking herself down on him Giovanna watched as his cock disappeared inside her heat.

Running his hand over her body, she bucked and rolled her hips harder and faster, making him moans out again.

Brining his hand to his mouth Peter stuck out his tongue licking his hand; lying on her perfect around ass he pulled it back only to slam it against her skin.

Peter smacked her so hard, making her skin turns from white to red in a matter of seconds, actually leaving a hand print.

“Ouch, that’s going to leave a mark!” Peter curved his lips in a smirk.

Reaching her hand out she lifted the glass jar that held the contents of the hot apple pie wax. – curving her lips in a smirk, she locked her sea green eyes with his colt bolt blues.

“I want to try something.” Giovanna hissed.

Titling the jar she began pouring the steaming hot liquid onto the man’s chest, she watched his eyes as she felt his cock growing harder by the minute.

 

 

   Giovanna began to move up and down, burring his cock deep inside her, Peter groaned at feeling her heat lapping him, and her walls clenching around his cock.

 Flipping them over so he was now on top, he dragged his lips along her stomach, stopping her waist line, nuzzling his nose against the top of her pussy lips.

Giovanna whimpered as he placed chaste kisses along her pussy lips and thighs, her moans and growls becoming needier. “Mmm… Peter Please.”

Taking her by surprise he began probing at her entrance, sliding his wet hot tongue into her wet folds Peter dipped his tongue in and out of her.

Lapping up juices into his mouth he moaned at how sweet she tasted on his tongue. – Peter wanted nothing more than to taste her again.

Her core pooled with desire; taking her clit in his mouth, sucking on it rather hard at first, then gently, providing Giovanna with the leverage she needed.  He then inserted two of his long fingers inside, curling them up…. he stroked her g-spot

 Tugging her further down the bed, he wrapped her legs around her waist, assuming his position; he sunk back down inside her.

He could her clitoris throbbing as Peter thumb the little pink bud, while thrusting and pounding in and out of her soaking wet heat, he then heard her purr.  “Uh Peter, it’s so good! You’re goanna make me cum.” Giovanna whimpered.

His breath hitched in his chest, as he responded. “Come for me baby, come on girl come all over Peter, make that pussy squirt all me, come on girl give me those juices.”

Her walls throbbed for the last time before she left go and cumed over his cock, he curved her neck in kisses, biting and sucking her flesh into his mouth, pulling back he mumbled.

“want to see if I can make you cum again?”

“Oh yes.” Her clit throbbed again he positioned himself at her entrance one more, only this time she flipped them to where he was sitting up, and she was on top.

“ready doll face?”

“Mmm… yeah…. Fuck me hard baby!”

With that being said Peter plunged himself into her walls once again, he cried out in pleasure at being so deep in her core, he was touching her insides. “Giovanna you feel so good!”

Peter grunted as he withdrew his cock from her wet folds, and slammed back in again and again, the head of his dick grazing against her sweet spot. She clawed and dug down his back, biting and nipping at his exposed flesh.

Biting at her lips roughly he pounded her once more; - “god you’re still tight.”

Reaching up he ran a hand through her hair, gripping handfuls and yanking her head back, he asked. “Doll face are you goanna cum for me again?” Sweat covering their bodies he used his other hand and smacked her ass once more, sting her again.

Peter growled as he gripped her hips tightly slamming into her over and over again, feeling her tighten around him for the 2nd time tonight pushing him over the edge.

 

 He slammed into her, once… twice…. Three time….. Bringing them both to their climax.

Giovanna felt Peter let his seed lose inside her, for the 2nd time making her cum again, they cum together with a shout, and fall back on the bed, he wraps her up in his arms and holds, her so tight like he’s afraid to let go. 


End file.
